The invention relates to a magnetic-tape apparatus comprising ahead-mounting plate which is movable from a retracted position towards two winding spindles, which are arranged in line with each other, and which at their lower end portions are each connected to a coaxial winding idler. A pivotable idler wheel is arranged, between the winding idlers and can be driven in two opposite directions. This idler wheel is carried by a pivotal arm, and can be coupled to the respective winding idler after a pivotal movement. The pivotal arm carries a stop projection above which is situated the pivotable idler wheel, and extends into a pivoting space which is bounded on opposite sides by raised edges of the head-mounting plates. These edges are each formed with at least one recess which opens into the pivotal space and which is engageable by the stop projection after a pivotal movement of the pivotal arm into a pivoted stop position. The head mounting plate is movable to a first, fully advanced position defined by a stationary stop; or, when the arm moved to the stop position the stop projection positions the head-mounting plate in a second, partially advanced position situated between the retracted position and the first position.
An apparatus of this type is known from Netherlands Patent Application No. 8304313 to which co-pending U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,109 corresponds. In such an apparatus the head-mounting plate is moved from the retracted position to the first position in order to transport the magnetic tape at the normal recording or playback speed along a magnetic head arranged on the head-mounting plate. In the second position the head-mounting plate is in a slightly retracted position relative to the first position of the head-mounting plate, to ensure that the magnetic head is clear of the magnetic tape during fast winding of this tape. Viewed parallel to the direction of movement of the head-mounting plate the stop projection on the pivotal arm should have a specific minimum dimension in order to ensure that it has the required mechanical strength. This dimension of the stop projection, and hence the corresponding dimension of the recess, determine the minimum distance between the first position and the second position of the head-mounting plate. In the known apparatus the second position of the head mounting plate therefore cannot be situated too close to the first position. This may be a disadvantage if, for example the magnetic head should have some contact with the magnetic tape when a search system used during fast winding is employed. Further, the second position should be situated at a specific minimum distance from the retracted position in order to ensure that during the movement of the head-mounting plate from the retracted position to the second position enough time is available for pivoting the pivotable idler wheel to the position in which it is coupled to the respective winding idler. The total distance between the retracted position and the first position of the head-mounting plate, which is dictated by the sum of distance between the rest position and the second position and the distance between the second position and the first position, is therefore also influenced by the distance between the first position and the second position. In view of a compact construction of the apparatus it may be desirable to limit this total distance, but in the known apparatus the necessary minimum distance between the first position and the second position may then present a problem.